The present invention relates to an indicating device having a plurality of overturnable indicating flaps bearing information on both sides thereof and rotatably mounted around the periphery of a rotating drum for indicating successively necessary information such as those of clocks, computors and game machines on one of the sides of the respective flap by successively overturning the flaps after the successive indication by the other side has been completed.
Recently, indicating devices having overturnable indicating flaps as described above have been developed for use with clocks, computors, game machines and the like, because such indicating devices can indicate necessary information in a large dimension thereby facilitating the read out of the indication.
The present invention aims at improving the performance of the indicating devices referred to above, while the construction of the same is kept simple.